


Not entirely so

by cuneifire



Category: unOrdinary (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 05:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuneifire/pseuds/cuneifire
Summary: Her mind stutters over the truth, when she thinks back to what had happened before she's ended up here- bleeding out on the hospital bed.John's not a cripple.She doesn't- somehowcan'tknow what to think about that.(Or: John's there when Sera wakes up, even if she feels like she can't recognize him anymore.)





	Not entirely so

**Author's Note:**

> idk what to say other than; John, tell her the truth and also this fandom needs more content so i tried.

Her legs splay out under the sheets of the hospital bed, and she blinks, bringing a shaky hand to the wound on her shoulder.

In her entire life, Seraphina cannot ever remember bleeding this much.

                Her mouth is painstakingly dry, and the florescent light is making her feel like her eyes are bleeding. 

She swallows, trying to move her shoulder and push her weigh up, but doesn’t budge.

 _Fuck._ She thinks, again, _how does John do this all the time-_

John. She’s not thinking about him right now.

                Her knees knock together when she finally manages to shove her weigh up against the backside of the infirmary bed, feeling some sort of weight on her legs. Her hair extensions tangle in the space between the wall and the back of the bed, making her cringe in pain.

 _Fuck,_ she thinks again, trying not to close her eyes, trying not to think.

                She prods at the gauze on her shoulder, sticky and red with blood as she unwinds it, wincing every so often. She wants to ask Doc if she can have more, but the room seems entirely empty. Other than the soft lull of breathing next to her and-

Her gaze snaps down, to splayed black hair across the light sheet of her bed. A hand crumples over her leg, loosely fisted.

                John is asleep.

She fixes her hand to pulling off the remainder of the gauze, keeping her eyes trained on the blood trailing over her shoulder. God, how did that guy even do that much _damage,_ dammit? This thing fucking hurts.

And,-

Seraphina can’t breathe.

And-

_The boy stands across from her eyebrows raised, crooked smirk curling up on his face, unpleasant as all hell._

_“Look who’s been knocked from her pedestal now, huh, Ace?” He said, smashing a hand into the wall beside her._

_Seraphina did her best not to recoil._

_“Bet you regret thinking you’re so great now, don’t you?”_

_“-Not reall-“_

_Too strong hand at her wrist._

_“-Bet you regret looking down on us all, don’t you?” Pain sparking in her arms._

_“Bet you regret-“ Fire burning on her wrist, up her arm, twisting on her shoulder-_

_“Hey, what the hell’s-“_

_“John!”_

_“Sera?”_

_John’s eyes went frantic at the side of her pinned to the wall, fire boy and his friends surrounding her._

_He pushed them out of the way, and-_

_“Hey, cripple, where do you think you’re going?” Asked one of them, streams of electricity already lighting up on his fingers._

_She grabbed the boy’s wrist, trying to thrash the hands clasped around her wrist off, gritting her teeth._

_John what are you_ doing, _she thought. You may be brave, but you’re a cripple, you can’t fight them, you can’t fight so many of them-_

_The hand on her wrist clamped down again, and a fist swung to her face._

_“Fuck you!” Pain rained down on her, hearing bone crack and skin cut and feeling herself lose blood._

_And then it stopped._

_And then it all stopped._

_Fire boy froze. The three others around him, completely stopped, stared in shock._

_“What-“_

_“Don’t. Touch. Her.” A voice said, and Seraphina’s eyes shot immediately to see who it was._

_It wouldn’t have been one of the bullies, not a passerby-_

_She looked up to see John staring down, flames in his eyes._

_“What the hel-“_

_“Did you not hear me the fucking first time?!” John said when the guy pinning her to the wall moved, and John’s arm shot out- and suddenly her attacker dropped to the ground._

_“Fuck! What the hell man?” She looked down, only to see burn marks scalding into her former attacker’s skin.  “I thought you were a-“_

_“Shut up.” John said._

_“And get the fuck out.” He said, glaring at the others._

_“Why should we?”_

_“Because I’ll make it worse.”_

_“You see that?” He pointed to the crumpled attacker on the floor, leveling them all with a gaze._

_“That was mercy.”_

_His hair is all messed up, Seraphina had thought as she passed out._

His hair’s still messed up now, she thinks as she reaches out instinctively to touch it, touch him, before recoiling.

_The look in his eyes-_

John wasn’t a cripple. She didn’t know _what_ the hell he was, but when she’d locked his gaze then, just for half a second, she hadn’t known him.

And she only ever saw that look on the faces of people who ranked high enough to not care about the consequences of their actions.

It made sense, like all the imperfect puzzles she could never solve slowly falling into place.

Why John was so confident in everything. Why he seemed to get all her feelings about the problems of being on top. Why he stood up for her.

It was…

It was all just a lie then, wasn’t it?

                But…

If he was so powerful, why would he pretend to be a cripple like that? There’s no advantage to getting beat up, bullied, - at least on top no one hurts you.

She stares at him, trying to avoid flinching in pain when she moves forwards, wanting to crumple up and never, ever get into a fight without her abilities again.

 _Why would John ever choose this?_ She wondered. No sane person would want to be completely powerless, right?

                But then why…

She thinks back to the look on his face, whenever he’d fought without his ability- whatever it was, that determined stare he’d given her when she’d shoved him against the wall, that look of defiance when he’d dropped her cake.

_…Maybe he had something to prove._

She looked at him.

“Is that it, John?” She asked to the boy, her best friend, slumped over her knees, face pressed into the blanket.

_He must have been here for forever, waiting for me to wake up._

She can’t help that there’s a smile twisting up on her face that won’t go away.

                _I always thought you were good, John. You’d always try, you’d always fight against a deck stacked against you, even if you didn’t win._

_But now…_

The look in his eyes.

_“Don’t. Touch. Her.”_

But still…

_You saved me, John. You taught me I could choose my own path in life, you put up with beatings and scorn and everything that is our society- and you did it willingly._

_That’s got to count for something._ She swallows dryly, slowly leaning forwards.

                Her fingers trail up to black hair, threading through it.

_You saved me, John._

And so, she thinks, she’ll be here for him. When he wakes up. When he has to face the consequences. When the world shakes.

Not because she owes him, although she does. Not because she wants to see just exactly what he’s been hiding this whole time. Not because she wants to shove him up against a wall and demand he tell her everything, because _damn you John Doe, I am your best friend and when you have a problem you will_ fucking _tell me you little shit,_ \- not even because of that.

It’s simply, she thinks, because she does. Because she wants to help him too. Because she wants to remind him what he’d first told her- there’s good in this world.

                She shifts his dark hair aside to see his face, his expression peaceful in his sleep.

 _Don’t give up._ She wants to tell him as her fingers drift over his face, lightly touching his eyelashes, pressing a finger to his bottom lip.

 _There’s still good in this world._ She wants to tell him, when he wakes up.

_You just have to look for it._

She wants to be here when he wakes up. She wants to tell him that. And she wants to see him smile again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
